Blood Witch
by Overlord-Meow-Chan
Summary: Full Summary inside. AmonRobin pairing eventually.
1. Default Chapter

I do not own WHR or any of its charcters sadly enough >>;; but i do however own a shock collor that i put on Amon heh heh aint he just the cutest little puppy dog??

Summary: When and unknown fource kills a powerful witch being tracked by the stnj the entire team cant help but be a little unerved. Following the murder, the team recives a new hunter from solomon HQ in order to help them the murder case as well as their current crisis. A desiase that forces people to feed upon the blood of others, turning them into literal examples of vampires. While he seems honest enough is the new hunter really telling the team all the information he has on both the murder case and the epidemic?

Blood Witch

Chapter 1 

Like a shadow drifting along side its caster, the hunter moved with great ease around the mangled corps that could only just be recognized as the witch he had been hunting. As one would look upon this particular fine specimen of the male species they might first wonder how such a broad and powerfully built man could move so gracefully. Or perhaps if they were shallow enough, they would merely notice his sexy, yet powerful form, and his hansom face hidden only by his long ebony bangs.

While he appeared calm and nonchalant about the whole ordeal, the hunter was really quite nervous about this entire thing.

The witch, that now lay dead at his feet, had had the entire stnj team chasing him for over a month now. Having had onlyone actual encounter, which had ended in disaster. The witch had not only had what seemed like several dozen contacts to keep him well hidden, but he had also been powerful. The control he had over his earth craft was simply astounding. There was no sign of a struggle being held in the ally way that the murder had take place in, meaning that the kill would have had to of been swift. The thought of something being out there that so easily could have killed this witch was more nerve-racking to him than he would ever admit. The earth witch was even considered a match for the dark hunters own partner. A young, yet amazingly powerful, fire witch named Robin.

At the mere thought of his young partner the dark hunter suddenly felt confused. She was after all a witch, the very thing he strove to kill, but Robin...Robin was different. At the tender age of a mere 15 years she was 10 years his junior, and yet he couldn't help but feel fond of her in a less than protective way. And while he would never show such feelings to Robin, let alone anyone else, the odd emotions stirring within him were starting to drive him inwardly insane.

Disgusted with himself forever thinking such thoughts, the dark hunter gave his head of thick black hair a hearty shake. Sending it flying to the cold winds that danced around his black clad figure. Only the soft tap of a hesitant fingertip brought him back to the real world.

"Amon..."the soft angel like voice of Robin rang out from behind him. "...We need to be getting back to Ravens Flat before the rain comes... Besides the police will be here soon to conduct their own investigation..."

Robins voice was so gentle, that it almost pained Amon to hear it. It was as if when she spoke to him, that she was no more than a beaten child speaking to her abusive father. Normally Amon, being the dark brooding leader that he was would have been fine with such a thing, but this was Robin. Sweet innocent little 15-year-old Robin. His partner Robin.

He simply hated the way she seemed to fear him. As slowly, and as gently as he could manage it, the dark hunter turned around, and fixed his partner with a heavy gaze. Causing her to, much as he hated it, to flinch ever so slightly.

"Did you find anything?" he asked in his normal monotone. Robin shook her elegant blond head as a no, seemingly sorry for doing so.

"Very well..." Amon muttered, attempting to sound somewhat gentle, and failing at it miserably. "...Then we shall take our leave as of now..."

With a finale curt nod to his partner, the dark hunter turned tail, and plodded back to his sleek black car, parked to one side of the narrow ally way. A bit more slowly, Robin hesitantly followed her partner to his car and gracefully took her place in the left hand passenger's seat. Just as Amon gripped his steering wheel, and prepared to depart. The drive back to the stnj building was held in silence, as it often was whenever Amon was alone with Robin. It was a sad realization that there was a wide gap in their personalities, as well as, the gap in their ages. Which Amon constantly found himself trying to forget.

Sometimes it was easy to forget Robin's real age, because of her grown up demure, and merely the way she carried herself.

Without taking her notice, Amon silently began to study his partner out of the corner of his eye, as he often did. Robin was a pretty girl, with long golden hair most often tied up on either side of her head by two wine read ribbons. While some might think this hair style that made the girl look as if she had handle bars coming out of her head odd. Amon found it to be most attractive on her. He slender form was masked by a jet black Victorian style dress, which in turn was covered by a wine red jacket.

As if sensing his dark gaze upon her, Robin turned her head ever so slightly to look at her dark partner. However, before Robin caught his gaze directly, Amon sifted his full attention back to the road in front of him. For a moment longer he felt the gaze of the fire witch bore into him, but he didn't really mind. Often when he took to watching her he already found her sea green eyes locked upon him. Something that he had to admit he enjoyed in a selfish kind of way, that often disgusted him. For it was only he that she looked upon with such intensity, none of the other males they worked with ever received such attention.

All too soon the car ride ended as Amon pulled into the parking complex of Ravens Flat. He paused, merely sitting in his car, and enjoying the presence of Robin before he slowly, almost hesitantly unlocked the car doors and got out, his actions soon to be followed by Robin. He waited for her to exit the vehicle as he always did before turning away and padding of towards the door that led into the main working area of the stnj building.

With great ease, and an aura that just screamed power. The dark hunter entered the building and strolled towards the elevator. Followed closely by Robin who seemed oddly shaken, whether from the murder scene or by his own brooding presence Amon was unsure, but he did his best to appear docile. The elevator trip, like the car ride was held in silence, leaving only soft ding to ring through the ears of its passengers as it jumped floors.

Upon reaching the top floor the elevator came to a halt, and its doors opened wide. Normally Amon would be the first to exit so Robin held back allowing him the room he needed to leave without rubbing against her, but not this time. This time Amon felt like hanging back and pondering over the troubles of his mind. Robin fixed him with a soft questioning glance, but all he did was nod towards the open doors of the elevator. Signaling that she may exit first. The fire witch took a moment to continue looking at her partner before nodding slightly, and taking her leave. For a moment longer Amon held back, fixing his oddly colorless eyes upon her elegant figure and watched the way she moved with such effortless grace. Only when he felt that the elevator doors were threatening to close did he casually stroll into the office area after Robin.

Following the normal procedures, Amon briefed the rest of the team about the current state of things, and it was quickly decided that Karasuma would return to the murder scene and attempt a reading. But not tonight, for the sky was an inky black color despite the fact that it was only around 4:45 in the afternoon, and the sent of rain hung heavily in the air, as if mocking all to just try and get where they were going without getting wet.

Looking out one of the many windows at the threatening sky, Robin let out a soft sigh of despair. She knew by the time she was allowed to leave the rain would of started. It was at times like this that the young witch wished that she had some sort of covered vehicle instead of her little white vespa.

The events at the office that night were normal, if not boring. Dojima carelessly flipped through and old fashion magazine as she pretended to be doing her work. Sakaki had just reached a new level on his game boy. Michael as always was typing away on his computer, while blasting rock music from his headset. Karasuma was going over some old case files, and Amon was well...being Amon. With a heavy gaze the seemingly emotionless hunter surveyed the team with a critical eye, especially Robin who was still staring out the window and into space.

He would of continued staring if not for Dojima who had once again began whining about being bored

"C'mon chief, "she whined to Kosaka who was glaring at her. "there aren't going to be any cases in this weather. Not even witches are crazy enough to go out right before a big storm hits. Pleeeeease can we go home? If you let us leave now we might be able to make it home before the rain hits." At this Robin had snapped back into focus, and now had her sea green eyes fixed upon Chief Kosaka, hoping that he for once would let them leave early. Dojima was not the only one worried about getting stuck in the rain.

"Dojima..."Kosaka started, a vein popping out of his nearly baldhead in annoyance. The chief was about to continue only to be cut off by Amon, his deep voice sounding all too similar to the distant thunder clapping on the horizon.

"...Just let it go...for once I think Dojima has a point, I for one would like to go home dry..."All eyes were on Amon as soon as he spoke, as it was an un written law that everything Amon said was to be followed without question. However most of the glances were questing for it was not often that their leader decided that it would be ok for them to leave early. In fact the only reason Amon himself wished to go home was that he still wished to go over the evidence of the last murder, and hopefully find something that would help him track down the killer.

"Heh Well I'm out." Doujima chimed, a smile spreading across her face as she got up and walked towards the elevator doors.

"Now wait just a minuet Dojima-san..."Kosaka began only to, once again, be cut off as Amon got up to follow the blonds lead. The like ducks following there mother Sakaki and Karasuma also fell into step behind their leader.

Robin however merely continued to sit at her desk as if confused to what to do next. IT was only when Kosaka fixed her with a rather pissed off look did she stand and hurry after the rest of the group, leaving only Michael, Kosaka, and of course the ever annoying Hatori( A.N: I really dun like him – in fact I just might kill him in this fic MWHAHAHAHA coughcough right ;)

Once outside the stnj building, Robin hurried to her vespa and mounted it quickly wanting to beat the rain. Pausing briefly in order to strap on her helmet, and look up at the unfriendly sky, the fire witch noticed the little black bird perched neatly on a street light, directly in front of the building that served as a head base for the witch hunters.

The Bird appeared to be some sort of a corvid, possible a raven or a crow which one of the two Robin could not tell. However besides the fact that the bird appeared to be staring straight through her Robin couldn't help but find the little creature odd. Simply the way it looked upon her as if it were another human of equal standers was enough to make her a little uncomfortable, but then again its could have been the birds eye. While it was rather hard to see from its perch on the street lamp, the birds left eye was entirely silver, as if it were a small moon that had fallen from the sky.

Feeling slightly foolish for allowing such a thing to unnerve her so, Robin turned her attention from the bird to the road, which she quickly pulled into and started making her way home.

However unbeknownst to her the odd eye of the raven followed her until the fire witch was out of view. The bird remained still for a moment more, before taking off into the night's sky. It's ebony feathers making it appear invisible to any normal human viewer.


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Black. All was black. All was twisted into void of shadows, filled with the souls of the lost. Forever doomed to wander throughout this dim world of endless darkness. Worst of all was the fact that she could feel them, pressing their cold hollow bodies against her warm one, seeking out and attempting to absorb her warmth. Her craft. Her life. Even though it was as if she had left her real body somewhere else, and was merely floating in sprit alone. Then the presence of those around her vanished, like dust swept away by a warm summer wind. All that was left was the single moon like eye of a raven as it filtered through the darkness and fell upon her face. Illuminating her pale flesh in its fierce silver glow.

Breathing hard, Robin, woke with a start. The image of the raven and its horrid unblinking eye still all to fresh within the tormented depths of her mind. Wiping her forehead with the back of a sweaty hand, the fire witch attempted to get a hold of herself. Only to find that it was proving most difficult, the horrible feeling of the souls clinging to her very being was bad enough, but the eye. The damned eye of the bird was what unnerved her the most. Like a bad omen, yes just like a bad omen, and perhaps it was.

The teen shook her glossy blond hair and pulled the loosely laid covers tighter around her bare body. An omen...an omen signifying what? That she was perhaps going insane? That couldn't be it half of her personality augured, she was just overworked. All the stress on her body and mind was finally catching up with her. Agreeing with this theory for now the girl lazily pushed herself up from her bed, and yet a small voice in the back of her clouded mind warned her not to be at ease, that the dream, as well as the raven held more meaning.

Once again she raised a hand to her brow, holding her head in her slightly quivering hand before shaking it softly from side to side. Perhaps she really was going mad... No. That couldn't be it she refused to belive that.

A little faster than she meant to the fire witch stood from her bed and hurried to cloth herself in her normal attire hanging neatly in an utterly bare closet. Adding the finishing touch to her appearance, the girl tied up her hair into its normal style. Taking merely a moment to dare a glance at the clock sitting next to her bed. No wonder her alarm hadn't gone of like it normally did. The satanically red numbers continuously flashing across its black screen read: 12:00 no doubt it had been caused by the power outage last night because of the storm.

Finishing up her hair, Robin darted from her room and out into the main living space of the apartment that she shared with Touko, only to find her roommate already gone and a cold pot of coffee sitting on the kitchen table. Normally Robin would of quickly gulped down the thick black liquid no matter how late to work she was, but the fact that it was already cold forced her to decide not to. She had never been fond of cold morning beverages.

Fumbling around clumsily with her keys, the blond craft user struggled to open the front door, and then relock it. Finally succeeding with this task she quickly checked to make sure it was secure before briskly trotting down the hallway and out of the apartment complex, where in a hurry, she franticly found her vespa, boarded it, and began to make her way towards Ravens flat.

The world outside was wet, and dreary because of the rain the previous night, yet the low hanging black clouds still seemed about to produce more of the chilling sky liquid. The day was so dank in fact that it reminded Robin of her dream, and the utter darkness of it all.

The thought brought a shiver to her slender body, and so she quickly pushed the memory from her mind. In turn focusing her concentration upon the road ahead of her and the place she needed to be. Her attention was soon shifted to a lone figure walking alone on the street, while it was not completely un normal for a soul being to be walking at this time of day, it was slightly odd to see that the person seemingly did not mind the weather if not enjoyed it. The figure was cloaked in a long black trench coat hiding its gender, with a heavy black scarf around its face, concealing it entirely from view. Save for the eyes which Robin could not glimpse clearly as she sped past.

"Odd..."she muttered softly to herself. While she had missed most important physical attributes such as hair color, and skin tone, she did however notice that the figure seemed to be trotting, if not skipping down the street as if in celebration of the rain.

Robin tried to think of any reason a person would be out on such a day at such a time, but her thoughts were interrupted upon her arrival at the Stnj building. It was just such a habit to pull into her normal parking space in the vast inside parking complex that she barely noticed that she had done it at all. However she did take notice of an unknown black vehicle parked on her left side.

Tilting her head slightly to one side as she looked upon it, the witch studied the car for a moment longer before remembering with a jolt that she was late. Quickly she forgot about the mystery car, as well as all other thoughts. Leaving only the fact that she was late and would most likely be yelled at by Amon...well scolded anyway. Amon didn't even need to yell, let alone even speak at all to instantly attract attention to him, and get his point across crystal clear.

Cringing ever so slightly at the thought as she entered the elevator, Robin let out a heavy sigh and quickly composed herself, for her appearance had become a little disheveled from her departure and arrival.

The silver gray metal doors opened with a load 'ding' before opening to the top level of the stnj building, as well as throwing Robin once again from her thoughts. Normally she would be greeted by Doujima (if she had even bothered to show up on time for once) but all she was met by was a complete stranger sitting at her working station. All the eyes of the other hunters locked curiously on him, excluding Amon. Despite the looks he was getting the stranger calmly looked up at Robin and smiled softly.

Upon closer inspection Robin couldn't help but notice that he was young, probably no older than 18 years of age, yet he had already accomplished a clam, nonchalant look that it took most other young men decades to master without fault. The young man had pale skin, covered mostly by his dark clothing consisting of a relatively plain black muscle shirt exposing lean, well formed biceps, and a pair of black jeans. He possessed a long glimmering mane of unusually long straight black hair tied neatly into a single ponytail and falling limply to his lower back. But what captured Robin the most were his eyes, which were a beautiful inhuman gray, with flecks of gold and icy blue within them, much like a cats eyes.

Robin couldn't help but stare blankly at his attractive, smiling face. Seemingly transfixed by his eyes. Without waiting for her words, the stranger took a stand and bowed slightly in her direction.

"Forgive me miss." He said softly, his voice silky and smoother than Robin would of thought possible from a youth his age. "But I believe I have taken your seat." He raised his well built body up form its formally bowed position, and stood in a confident, yet respectful manor. Speechless Robin stuttered slightly, unsure of what was transpiring.

"U um yes...you are in my seat but that's fine...I really don't mind... I mean I wasn't even here to use it up until now..."With a slightly amused smile on his fine face, the young man nodded and took a step away from Robins chair allowing her access to it.

Robin remained still for a moment more before moving towards her work area slowly, her eyes never leaving his face.

Amon, who had been watching this entire thing unfold from the beginning narrowed his colorless eyes, and stood up. His powerful aura, and expression giving away the fact that he was slightly uncomfortable, if not down right annoyed with the presence of the stranger.

"Exactly what are you doing here anyway?" He spoke, directing his question towards the youth and for now ignoring Robin who stared at him in bewilderment. The young man merely looked towards Amon with a calm collected gaze, appearing to be one of the few known people with the courage, and perhaps stupidity to stand up to the dark hunter.

"My reason for being among you today was explained in the email sent directly from Solomon HQ, to whoever is in charge of this particular branch of the stn. I believe your chiefs name was Kosaka?" Amon glared at him for a moment longer before shifting his menacing gaze to Kosaka, who suddenly appeared very small and frightened. Like a cornered animal.

"Well?" Amon's soft, yet bold voice once again rang through the ears of the other hunters, causing all but the new arrival to notably flinch.

"Um well...." Kosaka started, his eyes falling to the ground. "I did receive an email about a hunter named Katsu Yuhara arriving within the next couple of weeks, but I however didn't know that he would be arriving so soon...and that...no offence Yuhara-san, that he would be so young...I was planning on telling everyone here today, but now that you already here Yuhara-san you wouldn't mind sharing your reason for being here."

Katsu shrugged, the attention of the others once again falling on him yet he didn't appear to even care, let alone notice.

"My reason for being here is simple...I was sent by Solomon to aid you in your latest case...the one concerning the dead earth witch..."

"Is that your only purpose?" Amon inquired darkly

"No..."Katsu answered simply." Even after the murder case has been solved I will be remaining here a permanent member of the stnj..."

"And why exactly is that?" Amon once again spoke up, annoyed by the confident, nonchalant tone of the young hunters voice, and because of the fact that his death glares, which normally made people cringe, were having no effect on him whatsoever. Katsu raised his oddly colored eyes to meet, and match Amons glare.

"That Amon-san is something that I am not qualified to tell you...At least not until instructed by my heads." At this, the hunter narrowed his eyes in his own soft glare, signaling that he would say no more. Slightly taken aback that one so young chose to boldly stand up to him like that Amon strengthened his glare, yet Katsu refused to lose any ground. Whoever he was he was certainly bold, if not fearless. In an attempt to break the silence Kosaka spoke up, his voice, as well as his body quivering. No doubt from the amount of will power the two hunters were throwing about.

"W well it's a pleasure to have you on the team Yuhara-san..." For a moment Katsu disconnected his glare from Amon to nod briefly to Kosaka and utter a soft 'thanks'.

Having remained silent throughout the entire ordeal like the rest of the team, Robin tentatively spoke up. "Exactly what do you know about the murder case Yuhara-san?"

Katsu once again turned away from Amon, this time completely, and smiled slightly at the fire witch.

"Not much I'm sad to say, I've only been in Japan for a little over 12 hours. So far I've only really done an examination of the body...well what's left of it anyway, and I have also conducted a quick search of the area in which the killing took place."

"And what exactly have you found in your searches Yuhara?" Amon growled softly, not even bothering to add the respectful san at the end of his name. Katsu took a moment to fix the dark hunter with an equally dark look, before once again taking his turn to speak.

"Correct me if I am wrong but I do believe that your former analyses of the cause of death was that his throat was slit open followed by his stomach, all before he was drained of blood correct? "Amon reluctantly nodded, as did Robin "I see..." Katsu continued. "What I discovered was merely that the victim did not die from having his throat slit...but actually from a hairline fracture in the back of the neck, It was so discrete that I barely noticed it myself...Only after death was the body of the witch slit open..."

"How exactly were you able to distinguish this?" Sakaki inquired finally speaking up.

For a moment Katsu remained silent, his oddly colored eyes scanning over his fellow hunters "...after you've been through all special training that I was forced to under go back at headquarters It's no surprise that I was able to find certain things that you overlooked..."His voice was soft and surprisingly modest. "oh one more thing I also discovered besides the cause of death...When I did my own investigation of the murder scene I was able to tell from the break in the neck that the witch was hit from above and slightly at a right angle...Thusly meaning that the killer was perched on top of the building to the right of the alleyway where the murder took place..."   
"So someone must of allowed the killer access to the roof?" Karasuma piped in.

"That's just it." Katsue continued, "I spoke with the people who were present at the building that night, and none of them let anyone into the building. I even checked out the door leading to the roof. It was locked and bolted with no finger prints on the knob whatsoever..."

"So how did the killer get on top of the roof?" Michael asked, joining the conversation "are you suggesting our killer can fly?" Katsu fixed Michael with a firm glance

"That's a very distinct possibility."

---------------------------------------------------------------

Okays I just wanna say thank you to everyone who reviewed chapter 1 your comments made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside coughs up a hairball or it could have been that O.o oh yea and special thanks to Amons angel of the darkness and Duzzie for being the first two people to review my fic its means worlds to me.

Amon: but it doesn't mean your writing will improve at all ¬.¬

Meow-Chan: galaaaaaaaaaare TT


	3. chapter 3

Blood Witch

Chapter 3

Shadows danced lightly upon Robin's head as she strolled casually down the old dirt path of the park. Today was Sunday, and one of the few days she had ever been given off from work.

As usual, after quickly finishing a small breakfast and taking care of her everyday house hold chores. Robin had left her home to go to her normal church for half an hour of prayer. However, with that completed and nothing else to complete on her ' to do list' the girl found herself stalking through the park that she always passed though on her way to and back from church.

The area in which she found herself was quite, and relaxing. For this was a much older part of the park. Free from all forms of modern entertainment such as a plays cape, thusly meaning there were no screaming children to interrupt her quite afternoon. Really the only thing present besides the wildlife, were the elderly citizens of the city. But they often kept to themselves, and only gave Robin a small nod in acknowledgment of her presence.

She couldn't help but like this part of the park best, for it seemed as if every tree in the area radiated with a peaceful aura that helped calm her normally restless soul. Everything here was nice…just nice…

The birds sang from their hidden perches high above her head. The trees blew gently in the wind. And their branches, only now beginning to bare signaling the up coming of winter, cast the perfect mix of light and shadow upon the ground and all other things that lie below them.

Following a sharp bend in the old, dirt path Robin let out a heavy sigh and paused. Her eyes closed gently as she enjoyed the feeling the mixture of the cold crisp air, and the warmth of the pale sunlight on her faultless face. However, all thoughts of peace and safety disappeared as the girl opened her vivid green orbs.

Littering the ground before her like a mass of shadows were ravens…Their beady little black eyes that shimmered with cold light locked on her, glaring at her and into the depths of her soul. She half expected to spot among their numbers the bird with the silver eye, and feel the horrible shiver run up her spine whenever she thought about it.

Scanning over the swarm of birds with large eyes, the young fire witch noticed something out of place among the ebony feathers of the birds…A girl…She sat contently on the ground with her back leaning against a tree located off to the right side of the dirt trail.

While most of her face was hidden from view by her long midnight blue bangs, what could be seen of it told Robin that her expression was calm, if not happy. Robin also noticed, that even though the air was cold and the wind was blowing, the girl seemed utterly unaffected. For she wore not but a wine red sleeveless, a pair of old black jeans, and a pair of plain looking black and white sneakers that looked as if they had seen better days.

As if feeling Robin's gaze upon her, the girl lifted her head from its formerly bowed position, and fixed her with a soft, and utterly unreadable look. However as Robin visually flinched under her eyes, the girl smiled softly.

"…I take it you don't like the birds…."She said softly, her voice as gentle as any mid summer breeze.

Robin just gave a small shrug of her elegant shoulders, but then jumped back slightly as one of the larger birds hopped over to her feet and let out a large caw. At this the girl merely laughed, and extended a pale arm. After an odd glance at Robin, the bird lifted itself effortlessly from the ground with a slap of its wings against the air, and landed gracefully on the girl's outstretched arm in a huff of ebony feathers.

" You really don't need to be scared of them…"The girl chuckled softly, and continued to smile softly at Robin. The fire witch merely looked at her, and gave another small shrug of the shoulders.

"…. They seem to like you…."The blonde murmured softly after a moment of thought.

" They're my friends." The girl answered simply, and ran a pale hand over the ravens back. The bird let out a soft caw of delight at being stroked, and hopped gracefully from the girls arm to her shoulder where it gave her a gentle peck on the cheek.

The navy haired girl let out a soft mock caw of her own, before turning her attention back to Robin. A mysterious smile brushing lightly over her lips. "…So…what brings you to the raven's part of the park…?"

Robin remained rooted to her spot for a moment more, before taking a hesitant step forward. To her surprise, the birds simply scattered in a rush of black feathers. Creating a path to the girl who merely continued to smile at Robin.

_She cant be a normal human…_Robin thought to herself, surely the odd behavior of the birds, and the way the girl was completely unaffected by the cold was evidence enough that she was some sort of witch…and yet Robin could feel no power pulsating off her at all…she was merely a human…an odd one, but a human none the less. Well…at least that's what Robin's senses told her…however there was a nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach that she was wrong.

Choosing for now to ignore the feeling, Robin cautiously approached and stood quietly beside the girl who had returned her attention back to the bird that still perched upon her shoulder.

"…My name is Robin…Robin Sena…"She said softly, looking down at the girl.

"…Pleased to meet you." She said simply, though she gave no hint at wanting to reveal anything about her own name. For a moment Robin thought to question her, but after a moment of thinking of the consequences of her actions, she decided against it. The girl probably just wanted to keep to herself, and who was she to invade her privacy?

With a soft sigh, the girl stood and brushed herself off. The raven seemingly unpleased with its perch's sudden movement let out a loud caw, before raising itself into the air with a mighty flap of its wings. The girl smiled softly, as her inhuman green eyes trailed after the raven in its flight.

For a brief moment, the girl starred towards a tree on the opposite side of the park, and her eyes narrowed. "…I should go…"she suddenly said, her soft voice nearly completely drowned out by the sounds of the wind whipping about her slender form. "…Family to visit and all…"For a moment the girls bright smiling face, darkened with a mysterious look, her gaze locking onto Robin's own deep jade pools.

"…Ah…"Robin mumbled softy, quickly averting her eyes from the girl "…So you're here visiting family…"

"…More or less…'the girl shrugged. "…I just flew in from the states a couple of days ago…I have a little sister here who I haven't seen since I was a child…But whatever, Talk to ya later Robbie-Chan "As she said this the girl brought up her hands casually behind her head, and strode off. He steps graceful, and confident.

For a moment, Robin merely stood there watching as the girl walked away.

"…Robbie…Chan?" She questioned softly to herself…that was a name she had never been called before…that is, at least not by a person whom she barely knew.

Shaking her head of shimmering blonde hair in bewilderment, the witch turned slowly and headed off in the opposite direction. Her hands shoved deeply into her long wine red jacket, as she struggled to keep out the cold chill that the air provided.

For a brief moment, the ravens that still littered the ground remained still. Watching her though their glimmering black orbs…and then they were gone. In a single wave of black feathers, the swarm lifted itself from the ground as if it were one bird, and glided gracefully off into the sky.

Robin merely stood in her place for a moment, a little shaken by the fact that only moments before she had been surrounded by a swam of cawing birds…Ever since seeing that one bird with the silver eye she was unnerved by the ravens and crows, and no matter where she went it always felt that it was watching her…following her.

Giving her head a brisk shake as to clear it, the girl once again strode off back down the path. Now feeling rather confident that her fears of the silver-eyed raven were merely a silly consequence of her over working herself. However, while the raven may not have been watching her, another pair of eyes was locked on her. Only instead of silver, the eyes were gray, save for a few hints of color.

As the owner of the eyes watched the girl slip out of view, he let out a soft breath…A breath he had been holding in since the navy haired girl had glanced towards the tree he had been hiding in…He had no doubt that she had seen him, he knew better of than to expect that…. but what puzzled him was her behavior towards Robin…And the fact that she had not responded to his presence, save for merely slipping him a quick glance

"…What's going down Rae?" The being muttered softly, as he narrowed his inhuman gray orbs "…Surely if you're here that means something is about to transpire…but what?" For a moment the being lowered his gaze towards the ground as if expecting the devil himself to pop up from the ground and answer his questionings…However, no such even took place, and the young man in the tree merely let out a soft breath and leaped forward from his perch.

The grace with which he landed upon the ground could equally match that of a cat's, and in no way could it have belonged to any ordinary human…With a quick glance the young hunter pulled his black leather trench coat tighter about his well muscled form, before slipping off slowly down the weathered path. Taking the direction opposite the one Robin had strolled down only moments before.

**Later(I'm so god damned lazy forgive me people)**

**

* * *

**

With a heavy metallic 'click', Robin closed the heavy door of her apartment behind her. She had only just returned to her humble abode after stopping at a near by grocery store to pick up food for dinner.

Slipping her shoes at the front door and setting them neatly beside Touko's, the girl proceeded further into the apartment to reveal Touko sitting silently at the kitchen table with a newspaper, and a cup of tea.

" I'm home…" Robin said softly as she strolled over towards the fridge where she quickly began putting the frozen goods away.

" Welcome Home." Touko answered, setting down her newspaper "…Nice day?"

"…I didn't have work today so it was…quite…" The fire witch replied after a moment, and closed the fridge door.

"…That's good, its nice to have a day to yourself now and then…besides a girl your age really shouldn't be working…. sometimes I wonder if your employers are right in the heads…Making a fifteen-year-old girl work herself to the bone…honestly…"With that the brunette headed woman gave her head a soft shake and let out a heavy sigh.

Robin smiled softly and went to sit across from her roommate at the table "…work isn't really all that bad…it just becomes…"she paused, as if searching for the right words to finish her statement with "…stressful is all…"

Touko shook her head again, and fixed the younger girl with a thoughtful gaze "…. you truly don't act your age…do you realize that Robin?…"The blonde merely looked to her roommate and gave her head a small shake, then stood.

"…. I think I would like to take a shower before dinner…would that be alright?" She said softly, feeling as if she should ask before acting…for some reason she had always felt a certain need for formality around Touko.

" You don't need to ask!" The woman laughed softly, then took to standing as well "…. I'll start dinner while you're in the bath."

" But I-" Robin started immediately, however she was cut off as Touko shook her head.

" No buts, there are plenty of times when I get home late to find that you have already prepared the evening meal…besides…i'm going out of town tomorrow for a few days. So you'll be stuck doing all the cooking for yourself anyway."

Robin gave a small nod her blonde head, and slowly turned and walked down the hall and into the bathroom. There she made quick work of her heavy black clothing, and turned on the water. With a turn of a dial, six identical streams of clear steaming fluid shot forward from the nozzle of the shower, and crashed loudly into the basin of the tub.

Slowly, the girl took a hesitant step into the tub, and let out a long sigh as she released the feeling of the hot water streaming down her small back. However she was thrown violently from her relaxed musings by the ear shattering sound of the doorbell. Following the bell she could then here Touko's hurried footsteps, and then the opening of a door.

For a moment, Robin remained silent, and strained to listen to what Touko was discussing with the unexpected guest, however she had no such luck. The next composure of sounds she heard was another parade of footsteps, followed by the pounding of a fist on the bathroom door.

Stumbling, Robin climbed from the shower, shut off the water, and fumbled around to wrap her uncovered body with a fluffy white towel from the towel rack.

" Robin are you decent!" Touko called from the other side of the bathroom door.

" I have a towel but-" She was cut off as the door opened wide to reveal Touko standing there with none other than her brooding partner.

In a split second Robin's face was the color of freshly shed blood, what in the name of the seven hells was Amon doing here, at her home. And while she was naked no less.

For a moment Amon merely stood there looking at Robin and well…. Robin (perv ; Amon begins to senselessly begins to beat the living hell outta Meow-Chan Xx ) He hadn't really though about the consequences of his actions when he had opened the door…all he knew was he needed his partner and he needed her now…However, remembering his decency he quickly turned his back, and let out a soft cough.

"…. Get ready…and quickly…were going to Ravens Flat…" He muttered softly in the most nonchalant voice he could manage.

" W-why?" Robin stuttered weakly as she quickly began to scramble around to dress herself.

"…Yuhara found another body…one that was supposedly killed by the same killer who took down the earth witch…he also says he might have a lead on who were after…are you ready?"

Not even bothering to try and fix her disheveled hair, the fire witch struggled to straighten out her dress that had become rather wrinkled in her hast. "…Y-yes…"

Clearing his throat the dark hunter once again turned to face his dripping partner…If her were any other man…with any other personality he probably would have been blushing like a mad man, and drooling like one to boot…However, he was Amon…the dark leader of the stnj…the lone wolf…the s-class hunter…And s-class hunters didn't drool over girls who were ten years their junior…especially not with a witness such as the long forgotten Touko present.

"…Good…"He muttered simply and brushed past Touko on his way to the door. Robin quickly followed after her partner like a desperate puppy, but not without a shooting Touko an apologetic glance.

" I'll try to be back soon…."The fire witch murmured softly to the other women, who merely shook her head and waved her roommate off as she took off after Amon out the front door.

"…Honestly…exposing a girl her age to such things…"

The ride to the stnj building was held in silence as usual…though there was a certain awkward air between the two…mostly centering around Robin. Normally she would have been curious and asked about what was going on, and why Amon hadn't just called her instead of showing up in her bathroom…

The ascent to the top floor of Ravens Flat was also held in a similar manor, with only a small sneeze from Robin to throw off the silence. After all in was cold outside and her hair was still dripping wet…As the elevators opened up to the main working area of the stnj team, Amon quickly lead Robin into the briefing room where the rest of the team was already assembled, as well as Kosaka.

Katsu who was standing stiff legged in the front of the room gave a small nod to welcome both of the latecomers as they took their seats, as did most of the others.

Doujima on the other hand was completely ignorant of the arrival of her teammates, and merely stared at Katsu. A death glare shadowing her normally playful features.

" Now what exactly is so important the you called me here in the middle of my shopping spree!"

Katsu gave a soft cough, as Michael and Sakaki exchanged disgruntled glances, and proceeded to roll their eyes at Doujima's vanity.

"…As you were informed over the phone in short." Kosaka said, commanding attention. "…Yuhara-san has discovered yet another body…and quite possibly our killer…Yuhara…would you like to proceed?"

"Yes…"The youth muttered softly, and raised his brilliant gray eyes to scan over his fellow hunters. "…. It happened when I was on a lone hunt about half an hour ago…I caught a fleeting glimpse of someone who…I had been involved with at HQ…Normally…I chased after them…but, regretfully I was out run…However, I did find the body…and from what I know about the way that they were killed, and the way this particular witch kills…I believe it's safe to say that _this_ is our next target.

At the moment the computer screens before the hunters flashed, and an image of a young girl popped up. Robin gasped slightly, instantly recognizing the face of the girl from the park. Her movements did not go unnoticed; by both Amon and Katsu…However neither male did anything.

"…This is a case file straight from Solomon HQ…"Michael murmured softly, his eyes quickly scanning over the screen." First name: Raven. Last name: Unknown. Ranking…S-class witch…Looks like were dealing with something a little stronger than what were used to…."

"You have no idea…"Katsu muttered darkly, a mix of various emotions running ramped across his pale face "…you really have no idea…"

" What else do you know about this witch?…"Amon suddenly asked harshly, his question directed at Katsu. For the first time since they had met, the younger hunter seemed to be losing ground.

" I know that were out matched…" He sighed, and absent-mindedly shot a quick glance towards Robin. "…However, that's all I really can say at the moment…I really don't have a clue why Rae would be here…"

" Rae?" Amon questioned, "…Exactly what is your relationship with this witch?" Katsu shot a hardened gaze at the equally hardened hunter.

"…My relationship with the _witch_ is really none of your concern…" AT this, Amon took a stand and advanced on his younger teammate. Aura flashing with controlled rage, and features darkened with distaste.

" I do believe it is of my concern…I wouldn't want any of your past feelings towards the witch to disturb this hunt." Amon said softly, and took a step back. Now confidant that he knew a way around the younger hunter's seemingly unbreakable mental defenses.

" My feelings for this witch would only fuel my will to kill her on this hunt…" Katsu shot back, all the while rapidly regaining his composure. Amon merely smirked, and once more turned to take his seat.

" Is there anything else we need to know about our next hunt?…such as where we should be looking for this witch?" Karasuma said after a moment of heated silence

"Unfortunately I don't know her where a bouts at the current moment…However, I have found a connection between her two victims giving us a clue where she might be next…Both of the men that were killed worked for a particular business in shipping stolen weapons, and while they were busted by the police about four years back…there were rumors that they had started up again…."

" So what would a witch like this want with a couple of weapon dealers?" Sakaki questioned, while studying the picture of the female witch that still remained plastered on the computer screen before him.

"…I'm sorry to say but your question will have to be left UN answered until we either find and question our witch…or some how miraculously guess her motives…" Katsu sighed.

" Exactly what is this witches craft?" Robin suddenly asked softly, her tone curious. Katsu slowly looked to the young fire witch, his expression grave.

"…All I can say is this…I first met our witch…Raven when I was six years old…At the age of five she was already fully capable of taking on, and killing S-Class hunters…And if I know her, her powers would of elevated well beyond that point…"

Robin lowered her head to stare at her hands that lay limply in her lap…so she had been right about the girl in the park. She had been a witch, and a dangerous one too…but why then didn't she try to attack her? IT was that fact that was bothering the young fire witch…She had been so close to a cold blooded killer and she hadn't even realized it…She had felt no trace of a wiccan aura, or even a hint of murderous intent…

Robin was removed gently from her thoughts as she felt a heavy hand on her shoulder. She looked up slowly and met Amon's steely gray eyes with her own vivid green ones.

" Time to leave…"He said simply…his gaze boring into her's, and his strong hand lingering on her shoulder.

Robin nodded softly and stood, her partners hand only then slipped off of her shoulder…leaving her feeling oddly insecure…she missed his touch…it made her feel…safe…

The other members of the team had already filed out of the briefing room, and were now fighting for space in the elevator. Only Katsu remained staring oddly at the picture of the witch that still lingered on the computer screen. Robin shot him a quick glance, but quickly dropped it and followed after Amon as he took his leave…

Even as she was leaving Raven's Flat, the fire witch never noticed the silver gaze that had been watching her since she had first entered the stnj building…High above the city streets, hovering on silent wing was the raven.

With a soft caw, the bird turned and flew away. Just as Robin climbed into the passenger's seat of Amon's car. Weaving it's way in a complex pattern through the towering buildings the raven finally found the one it w as searching for, and swooped down gracefully to land at the feet of its master…The navy haired witch.

The girl's eyes were closed, as though she were merely there in body and not in soul. However, as the raven blinked its silver eye returned to the normal coal black color, and she opened her eyes, her left one shimmering a faint silver.

" Its seems our little game of cat and mouse has just gained some new players…" Raeven cooed softly and bent down to pick up the raven. Who hopped gracefully from the ground to her shoulder. The raven let out a soft caw, and pecked gently at the girl's cheek.

" Yeah…your right "She said as the bird quieted "…. the more the merrier…"

* * *

Meow: OMG ITS DONE IT SUCKS ASS BUT ITS DONE breaks down sobbing as she realizes people will probably hate her for not updating for like forever, and then putting up this piece of crap

Katsu: well you got that right…smirks

Amon…for once I agree with the_ arrogant pretty boy_ smirks

Meow: bursts out laughing as she rereads tankbbg's review Will ya look at that…im not the only person in the world who refers to Katsu as such…. falls over due to her laughter and the fact that Katsu just beat her over the head with a shovel

Raeven…Riiiiiiiiight… well looks like I finally showed up in this piece o crap…excuse me why I jump for joy. -.-;;

Meow: would glare at Rae, but cant…due to the fact that Katsu has killed her….-.-)

Katsu: well the _arrogant_ _13-year-old who cant write worth jack shit _has been taken care of…wipes blood off of his hands

Meow comes back to life much to everyone's dismay oh I forgot to mention, I apologize if Touko or anyone else is ooc…I've been having the hardest time with characterization…Though personally I really don't like Touko either…so I think I'll just kill her off and be done with it…MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA cough cough

All : O.O;;; back away slowly

Meow: looks around only to come to the realization that everyone is gone… ;; ano…Well whatever, please R & R, but go easy on the flames And once again I apologize for the lateness and all around crappiness of this chapter. IT wasn't well planned. However, the ones following this one are bound to be better.

Raeven pops outta nowhere Especially since I show up!

Katsu: walks outta the bathroom O.O Better my ass �.�

Raven: What did you say? �.�

Meow: any way PLEASE BE GENTLE WITH FLAMING!


	4. chapter 4

Blood Witch

Chapter 4

"Robin…Robin are you there? The witch it headed in your direction."

The sudden sound of Amon's voice in her headset automatically alerted the young fire witch from her daydreams.

"Y-yes…"She responded after a moment of regaining her composure. The situation was as follows: After having Michael look up the supposed location where the murder victims had been shipping off their illegal supplies of weapons, the stn-j team had been sent in. Their mission was simple: kick the only remaining business partner's ass…and catch the infamous Raeven should she choose to show her face...Which Katsu had assured them she would.

So far, there had been no sign of Raeven…and now, and only now had her next victim chosen to show up…His data file, that he previously been looked up by Michael, had listed that he was indeed involved in the weapon dealing business with the two murder victims four years back…and that he had once again started up with his illegal dealings…and even the death of his partners had not disturbed him from doing so.

The file on this witch had also chosen to reveal other important details…Such as the fact that his name was Nakaru Kaijin, and he was age 42…However, the most important fact, and really the only one that mattered to the stn-j, was the fact that he was in fact a descendant of a witch like the first of Raeven's victims…only he had not yet chosen to show his abilities, thusly meaning he was a dangerous target…

With her breath coming in steady puffs of smoky white in the cold air, Robin readied herself. The hurried sounds of her prey could be heard rounding the corner from which she stood…but there was one problem…the building in which she found herself was proving difficult for cleaver maneuvering about the witch. For the arms dealing building was utterly huge and filled with twisting corridors, plenty of shadowy corners, and large crates used for shipping the illegal cargo. All these variables fell into effects when it came to making a hunter's job even more difficult…and the fact that the witch knew this place better than any of the stn-j members was not helping in the matter…

And yet…while the hunters on foot were baffled, the scavenger on wing was not. Glimmering orbs of silver and jade peered through their hiding spot in the shadows, shifting every now and then from target to target.

"Will ya take a look at that…"Raeven cooed softly to the ebony cloaked bird that hovered over her shoulder. "…It seems all the mice in our game of cat and mouse have become trapped within a maze…Perhaps we should help them…or perhaps we should take pleasure in watching them scurry about for a moment more?…What is your partake on the matter love?" The raven cawed softly, and landed on the girl's shoulder. "…Well aren't you a sadistic little birdie…"Raeven chuckled, her oddly colored eyes glimmering with almost a child-like playfulness "…But yes…if you wish to I suppose we can merely act as silent spectators for a moment more…After all…Some of our mice have proven to have fangs in the past…perhaps if encouraged they will bare them…"

With that the scavenger would once more chuckle, before slipping down from the rafters of the building which she had formerly been perched upon…Silently following the current object that held her interest…Robin.

Completely ignorant of the being that stalked her, Robin rounded another corner. Her pure jade orbs flickering with the inner fires of her craft…She was alert yes…but her sensory skills were not strong enough to detect the witch that watched her from the shadows…However, the were strong enough to tell her that her other target was dead ahead of her…

" Amon…I have him cornered…"She muttered softly into her head set, alerting her fellow hunters that their hunt was coming to an end. Like a pack of wolves emerging from the under growth, the stn-j work force would quickly slip out from behind crates, and corners…Drifting out from the shadows like messengers of death...

The witch, who had now backed himself into a corner formed by a towering wall and a mountain of crates narrowed his eyes…Fighting off the urge to make a run for it…He knew he was caught…but like a cornered animal he refused to give up without a fight.

Orbo bullets filled the air, fired from the guns of Sakaki, Karasuma, Katsu, and Amon. Only to be cut down by twin blades of visible wind currents.

"He's using the wind,"Katsu growled, ducking behind a crate "…Orbo wont protect against it."

"Then what the hell should we do!" Sakaki Hissed as he followed the other youth's lead. Katsu let out a heavy breath, and looked around the edge of the crate for a moment…only to have to quickly recoil his head as another barrage of the wind blades proceeded to slice open the crate he had been shielding himself with.

"…Avoid getting hit…"Katsu muttered before rounding the corner, gun drawn. Once again following him Sakaki let out an exasperated sigh, and dove into the fight.

Amon and Karasuma had already fled from cover and were hitting the witch with all that they had…However, what orbo bullets that didn't get thrown back at them by the witch's craft seemed to be having no effect.

" Robin! Use your fire!" Karasuma called, before taking a hit to the shoulder and toppling down to the ground, clutching her now bleeding limb. The fire witch quickly complied, filling the room with the flames of her craft…and yet…they never hit…As if bounced back by an invisible wall the flames suddenly recoiled, and dispersed…as if they had never been…

"Sorry little mice…but I'm afraid you aren't allowed to have any of the cheese at the end of this maze…"

"Raeven!" Katsu's suddenly hissed, his gun quickly going from the wind witch to the girl that was smiling down at them from her seat upon the mountain of crates to the hunter's left.

"Bingo!" She smiled, flashing a 'V' sign as if in some sort of victory. Then she merely jumped down from the crates, and landed gracefully upon the ground before Katsu as if her feet had never left the ground. " Nice to see you again Kakkun…"She mused playfully, before sidestepping quickly to dodge a bullet that was aimed at her head "…Wow…you seem mad…did I miss your birthday party again?"

All composure that the young hunter had formerly possessed had dispersed at the sight of the navy haired witch. " Shut the hell up!" He snarled violently, flinging himself at her. The girl merely laughed.

" Same as always…"She cooed, her agile body flipping out of range of his strike…"But aside from catching up with my beloved wittle Kakkun I believe I have some business to attend to…Sorry about this puppy…"With inhuman speed, Raven launched herself at Katsu. Her right fist connected instantly with his gut, causing him to sway on his feet…however, her beatings did not end there. Katsu didn't even have time to fire his gun as the scavenger slugged him under the chin, and then finished him off by delivering a swift, savage kick to the side of his head.

"You've gotten rusty Kakkun…."Raven muttered softly, her tone disappointed, as she watched the young hunter fall listlessly to the cold ground. "…Looks like I'll be needing to kick the shit outta you more often if I want you to stay sharp…but for now… Your lessons will have to wait love…"

At that moment another round of bullets was fired at the young witch, however none hit. With a sadistic smirk darkening her pale features, the witch simply dodged…. How she managed to achieve such a feat was completely unexplainable…for it was is if she had suddenly disappeared and then reappeared…this massive show of speed baffled the hunters…

"Where did she go!" The sudden sound of Amon's booming voice finally snapped the other stn-j members back to reality…. but by that moment in time it was too late.

"Shit!" Sakaki growled, only moments before he toppled to the ground from a sudden hit to the back of the head.

"Heh…. so this is all the infamous stn-j is packing these days?...hn…Pathetic…I must say I'm rather disappointed in all of you…" Raeven sighed as her form suddenly came into view. She was standing nonchalantly behind Sakaki's fallen form with her hands resting on slender hips…she appeared bored. But the word bored could no longer be used to describe the witch's expression as a bullet found its mark in her shoulder.

"Well that wasn't very nice…"She muttered softly, her child-like tone never losing its mocking note, as her oddly colored hues drifted over to where Amon stood…. The barrel of his gun smoking in the cold air. As if completely ignorant of the bullet now lodged within her shoulder, Raeven suddenly appeared before the dark hunter. Once again portraying inhuman abilities in both the area of speed and strength, the witch nailed Amon hard in the side of the head with the back of her clenched fist. Normally such an attack wouldn't even phase the dark hunter…but much to the horror of the bleeding Karasuma, and already shocked Robin…Their leader actually swayed on his feet, fighting to keep upright as spots danced before his eyes.

"What are you?" He growled softly as he fell to his knees. Slowly, Raeven firmly griped the dark hunter's chin in-between her thumb and forefinger. Forcing his face upwards so that his eyes met hers.

" I am…what humans have made me to be…"She muttered softly, her voice oddly serious…and almost…sad? Whatever the reason both hunter and prey stared firmly at each other…unreadable expressions playing across their features…

Raeven however was the first to break eye contact as she brought her knee up to firmly collide with Amon's chin, then brought her leg up and around to finally be still the dark hunter with a swift kick to his right temple.

"Amon!" Robin's sudden announcement of her concern for her fallen partner brought the other witches attention from Amon's still form over to her. The fire witch froze under the other girl's gaze, scared to death of the glimmering silver eye that seemed to bore into her soul… She knew that it was her job to hunt witches like her…and yet…something held her back.

"Hey there Robbie-Chan!" Raeven called with a cheery little wave, suddenly snapping out of her former morbid mood. On reflex Robin flinched, preparing to block whatever came at her with her own craft…but nothing happened. " Sorry to interrupt on your little hunt." Raeven continued as she lowered her hand. "…But unfortunately this hunt was originally mine…and you and your fellow mice got in the way…and I never leave a hunt unfinished…So if you don't mind Robbie-Chan please don't try and interfere any further…Cause I would hate to have to hurt you or any of your little friends…And Besides…I don't think you really know what your dealing with here…"At that time all of her former playfulness had disappeared from Raeven's voice, leaving only a cold seriousness that could even make Amon seem like a giddy child.

Slowly, the witch turned her back on Robin, her eyes leveling off with the wind witch who had been reduced to a cowering clump of flesh, as he tried to back himself further into his corner.

"It's always amusing to watch your prey cower before you…. isn't it?" Raven suddenly muttered…more to herself than to Robin.

"P-please don't kill me!" The wind witch cried, tears streaming down his cheeks. " I-I can give you whatever you want! Money! All the weapons you could possibly want!"

At this Raven merely let out a long cold laugh, " Oh please stop begging! Even by my standers that's pretty damn sad…Besides…I'm being paid more than enough by the person who actually hired me to kill you…. and I've already looted this place for anything worth any value…. and might I say I'm a bit disappointed with what I found in stock…Surely you could of done better?"

The witch had no time to reply as Raeven drew a gun from under her flowing black trench coat with one swift movement. "May god forgive you for the sins that you have committed in this life…. and may he condemn me for the sin I am about to commit…Amen…"She muttered pressing lightly on the trigger.

Preparing herself for the sound of a gunshot, Robin remained as she was Unable to make any movement save for the unstable trembling of her small figure. It was as if some unknown force was keeping her from moving keeping her from interfering…but…the gunshot never came…at least not from Raeven's gun.

It all happened so fast that Robin could barely comprehend what had just transpired…Raeven slowly tilted over her shoulder to look upon the man who had shot her…Katsu…He was standing straight behind her, his gun still pointed at her back.

"Getting rusty am I?" He spat, cat like gray eyes glimmering with vengeful light.

The navy-haired witch only smirked. "…I stand corrected…"She murmured, before slowly falling to her knees…blood spilling out from twin bullet wounds in her back.

Then and only then did Katsu lower his gun, and slowly approached Raeven and the cowering witch. Blood was dripping slowly from the nasty gash in the young hunter's forehead that had been created from the contact with Raeven's steel-toed boot and his skull.

"Robin!" He suddenly commanded, jump starting the fire witch from her former daze. " Get Michael on the phone, and tell him to call the factory…"The blonde nodded as she hurried to comply with her fellow hunters orders.

Towering over the now fallen Raeven Katsu let out a soft breath, and took to kneeling before her. "…. You alive?" He muttered, trying to catch a glimpse of her face that was hidden behind a mask of her disheveled navy bangs.

"Those new bullets that you fired…they pack more of a punch than I first would of thought…heh…who would of thought…Solomon actually came up with a tool that can hurt me…I'd hate to see what effect these new toys will have on _our _kind…What about you Kakkun?"

The young hunter narrowed his eyes as he glared at the girls bowed head…He looked as if he were about to speak but was cut off by the sound of squealing tires, followed by the sound of quickly paced footsteps befalling the earth and heading in their general direction…The factory had arrived.

Standing up, Katsu let out a soft breath, before inspecting the damage before him. Amon had awoken…and was currently being fawned over by Robin who was determined to help him in some way or another…(that or kill him –smirks-) and Sakaki and Karasuma were being tended to by the medical staff…For a moment the young hunter allowed his gaze to flicker in and out of focus as thoughts of the hunt consumed his mind…However, He snapped quickly back to reality as he was approached my a factory member.

The two males stared at each other for a moment, as if sizing up the other for some sort of fight…but that ended quick enough.

"The male is to be dealt with normally…."Katsu commanded, his normal attitude returning. " However the female is not to be touched by any such means…" The other man nodded gruffly, seemingly a bit annoyed at being told what to do by a mere teen…. However, he quickly complied with his superior's orders and apprehended the still cowering wind witch, who had long since given up fighting.

As usual, the factory took little time to finish their job…quickly loading the witch into the back of their van and then driving off to god knows where…Letting out a long, heavy breath Katsu slowly ran a hand through his long ebony locks before turning once more to face Raeven.

The witch had not moved from her spot…She still sat silently on her knees with her head cast downwards, and long navy bangs cascading limply over her face creating a silken mask that shielded her pale features from seeking eyes.

"…Are you planning on killing me Kakkun?" The Wiccan female murmured after a moment, though she refused to make eye contact. In some way…while her tone was hushed and rather nonchalant…there was a certain mockery in it…almost as if she were begging the young hunter to end her life.

Katsu did not reply. He merely stood where he was, staring down at his prey in cold judgment.

"Yuhara!"

The muscles in the young hunter's shoulder tensed slightly as the sound of Amon's cold voice reached his ears. Slowly, he turned around his inhuman gray eyes immediately making contacting with Amon's.

"How may I assist you?" He asked simply, his tone completely unreadable.

"You may assist me by telling me why this witch still remains seated behind you instead of on her way to be destroyed at the factory…"The dark hunter growled, evidently unpleased with the fact that Katsu refused to lose any ground.

"The reason I'm not yet dead is because of two things…."Both hunters suddenly turned to lock their eyes upon Raven. She was standing now…though blood still continued to drip from the bullet wounds on her back, and her flesh appeared even paler now…However, her posture was straight and defiant…and her usual confident smirk remained plastered across her face.

"The first reason is that Kakkun here is unable to kill me…. and the second…"For a moment the witch paused, her eyes drifting nonchalantly to Amon's gun that was now pointed at her…For a moment her eyes lingered there…but then they slowly drifted upwards to Meet the dark hunter's colorless orbs with a mocking stare…. as if daring him to even try and take her down.

"The second reason is merely that you need me…"With that she finished. The corners of her lips drifting further upwards into a full-blown mocking grin… Revealing a pair of sharp canines…

Meow: The crappy end to a crappy chapter…. god I really suck beyond all belief….

Amon: got that right

Raeven: ditto

Katsue: I'm in complete agreement

Robin: you could of done better…

Meow: -.-;; wow…. can you just feel the love?

Katsu: no not really…. just my undying hatred for you

Meow: Peachy…. so the feelings mutual

Katsu: Indeed…. glad we cleared that up…

Meow: Arrogant pretty boy!

Katsu: Worthless 13-year-old

Meow: -Jumps Katsu and bites off his ear-

Kastu: -begins beating Meow over the head with a random dishwasher in an attempt to get her off-

Raeven: heh heh…cool…. -sells tickets to the fight-

Robin: ummm…. right…well that's all folks

Amon… right…fine…whatever…just read and flame all you want…Meow know she deserves it --;

Meow: -finally emerges victorious over Katsu!….but only because she bribed Raeven with money to kick his ass for her- Ha! I WIN!

Raeven: you just keep telling yourself that -.-;

Meow- Damn you to hell --;

Raeven: Been there done that

Meow: …..Damn you to heaven then!

Raven:….heh that's all you got? Feh…that's pathetic…

Meow: forget you people…But any way I just want to thank everyone who reviewed…. I LOVE YOU ALL FREE AMON CLONES TO ALL OF YOU –begins dishing out the Amon clones by the dozen-

Amon: O.O H-hey! Isn't that Illegal?

Meow: hmmmm in some states it might be

Amon: -pulls out orbo and…well…. you should know the drill by now…. -

Robin: -sighs as she pulls out Meow's will- Right…well any way…besides saying thank you to everyone who reviewed Blood Witch, Meow would also like to thank all the sick minded people out there who read Down With The Sickness…. so yeah…and thus concludes the wishes of the recently deceased meow…Pleas R n R and be gentle with flaming --; For we all know that while Meow probably deserves it due to the fact that this chapter was extremely late and sucked…(Please not that part of the reason this chapter was so late was the fact that Meow has been stressed out with school and family matters…she apologizes to everyone out there who even bothered to spare her fic a passing glance)


End file.
